


Purgatory

by burningsoftly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsoftly/pseuds/burningsoftly
Summary: The Devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I started writing this story way back at the beginning of the season. I have kept writing it since then and have tried to incorporate new information so that it fits the canon, but have not been especially careful about inconsistencies.  
> Also note: the season is not over so this may not even make sense by the end. I may continue this, or I may not. This is just for fun, and has not been edited especially well, apologies. This pairing fascinated me from their first scene together, but as we learn more about Michael, my opinions keep shifting. Take this as you will. Enjoy!

They spent three days at Hawthorne after Michael brought them back. Three long days of questioning and interrogation. As if Hell wasn’t bad enough. It was nice to see Cordelia again; she was the closest thing she’d ever had to a real mother. After she came to, she cupped Madison’s cheeks in her hands, searching for something Madison didn’t know if she would find, before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. She doubted any of them had even missed her, but she allowed herself a moment of comfort before pulling away. Cordelia soon turns demanding though; wants to know how Michael did it. Like she knew. Zoe is better, despite all the shit with Kyle. She comes to Madison’s room with a plate of food so they don’t have to eat with the rest of the Coven, or with the boys of the school. She also drags the only TV into the room, despite outraged protests, and keeps her company while they binge watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians. 

It wasn’t like the last time she was brought back to life. There was no hunger or exhaustion. She didn’t feel like part of her was still buried. She felt whole for the first time in a long time. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t having cravings. There was a part of her that was desperate to catch up. That was scrambling to take in everything she had missed. She eats too much, changes her clothes too often, sleeps too late, fucks too much. Fucking, that’s probably what she missed the most while in Hell. Part of her brain suggests that it wasn’t so much the act of sex that she missed, rather the human contact, but she ignores it. Besides it’s easy to find willing partners. It’s an all boys school buried underground, and she’s still semi famous, and all the way hot.

The Coven has been told to stay away from the boys. Apparently there’s bad blood or something, but Madison is pretty sure Cordelia just means stay away from Michael. The head of Hawthorne is strangely protective of Michael and Cordelia’s eyes narrow whenever his name is mentioned. Anyways, she’s barely even seen him since they got to the school, between her questioning and his. Ariel apparently wants him to take on the Seven Wonders, but Cordelia is not impressed. Madison resolves to stay out of their way while they duke it out. 

It’s not like their isn’t plenty of dick to go around. Most of the boys are so touch starved all she has to do is wink at them and they’ll practically come in their pants. She’s had a different boy sneak into her bedroom every night. She ignores the judgmental glares from Zoe in the morning; it’s not her fault her room is right next door. Besides, it’s been a long time, and it hasn’t been so long since Kyle that she feels bad. 

It’s not like it helps anyways. No matter how hot the guy, she can’t seem to be satisfied. Three nights of sweaty boys collapsing beside her and not so much as a hint of an orgasm on her end. And she knows she can have them, has had them since she’s been back; fingers moving fast under the covers as her legs lock during her release. If she happens to be thinking of blonde hair while she comes, sue her. If she can’t help imagining what it’d be like to fuck someone taller, thinner as some other guy is dicking her down, who’s going to stop her? And if she thinks about cold eyes as she light her cigarette, well, it really doesn’t mean anything. 

Ok so she’s thirsty for Michael. He’s hot, he’s powerful, and he brought her back from the dead. Who can blame her? He does scare her, in a way that goes deep into her bones, but it’s not something she’d ever admit. And not something she’d let get in her way. Her offer in Hell was serious (well, kind of); he is a snack. But he seems to be under even tighter lock and key than she is. She only sees him across rooms, but apparently the boys at this school are all a bunch of gossips. She suspects there is more than a little jealousy towards the new boy, but it serves her interest: she’s learned more than enough about Michael’s tragic past. Obviously the first thing she asks is if he’s gay. Responses are mixed. But there seems to be a general consensus that he’s from LA, raised by some crazy devil worshiper, and was arrested for using his powers to kill some guy. Madison is skeptical at first but even Zoe repeats pretty much the same story. It should be a turn off, learning that he’s just some poor criminal from LA but it isn’t. She still wants him just as bad. 

The first time she runs into him it’s after midnight. Her boy toy of the night had left hours ago and she had ended up wandering the halls unable to sleep. Suddenly he’s there, coming around the corner and straight towards her. He looks absolutely wrecked, hair tousled and bags under his eyes. Frankly he looks exhausted. And she wants to play. 

“You look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet,” she says with a smirk, knowing full well he isn’t in the mood. “Too bad, I wanted a turn.”

He glares at her from beneath hooded eyes, but the sleep creeping across his features softens the look. “Your Supreme is a tedious bitch,” he bites out, in a tone much harsher than his usual. It’s the first time she’s heard him sound so annoyed. And honest. 

She shrugs. She should probably deny it but she was secretly glad Cordelia was sticking it to the warlock assholes. “She’s the fucking Supreme, what did you expect.” She doesn’t really want to talk about Cordelia right now, and apparently neither does he. He shakes his head and tries to push past her. She quickly side steps in front of him, bringing them nearly chest to chest.

“You never told me how I should repay you,” she simpers, reaching up and running a finger under the collar of his jacket. She glances up at him through her lashes, and he really must be tired, because for the first time something other than cool detachment shows through his eyes. It’s desire, she know it is, has seen it enough times to be certain, but for whatever reason he won't let himself act on it. The look passes as quickly as it came. But she knows it was there, even as he backs away from her with the look of condescension. 

“These charming chats are reward enough. Trust me,” he says finally stepping around her. She fumes for a moment and resists the urge to stamp her foot in frustration that he wouldn’t play along with her little game. But she spins around suddenly, in enough time to catch to the very obvious look Michael had been giving her ass. It’s her turn to smirk as he quickly turns back around and continues down the hallway. Maybe the game isn't quite done after all. 

That little look was all she needed to make up her mind. She would have Michael Langdon, even if it killed her. Again.

 

They had been at Hawthorn for four days at this point and she was beginning to run out of outfits. The black crop top and sheer black skirt swirling around her calves is not her favorite, but it gets the point across. Her tits look great and the skirt is sheer enough to cling to her ass and show off her legs. Zoe looks at her funny when she announces that she’s eating in the dining room, but it’s worth it for the looks of shock as she struts in for breakfast. 

“Move,” she demands, standing next to the chair of some frightened kid, hands on hips and scowl in place. The boy scrambles to his feet and nearly falls out of the chair, as Madison drops down into it with a sigh. Michael is watching her from across the table amused, one eyebrow raised and a small smile. “Bad enough for you?” she asks with a smirk. 

He raises his glass of orange juice to her in acknowledgment, but the doors open for Ariel before he has a chance to respond. Ariel does a double take when he sees her, narrowing his eyes at her like she’s up to something. Which, of course, she is, but it’s probably not what he thinks. She waves at him, the tiniest of finger waves. He glares but she can see Michael grin into his cup from the corner of her eye. 

“It seems we have a guest joining us today,” he says with thinly veiled disdain. All eyes turn towards her. He wants her to be embarrassed, but he really doesn’t know her. She was born for the spotlight bitch. She beams across the room, making eye contact and winking at several of the older boys. She also pointedly avoids looking at Michael. 

Ariel keeps talking, droning more like, and ends with a call for a group protection spell that’s so nauseatingly chummy that she actually misses Ms. Robichaux’s. After it’s finished the boys begin eating, but she’s not feeling especially hungry. She chose this spot for a reason, and not just because it was across from Michael. The two boys on her left and right were almost as tasty as he was. She leans over, places her hand on the arm of the boy to her right and introduces herself. She repeats with the one to her left. She doesn’t remember their names, it doesn’t really matter. What does matter is the fact that she can feel Michael’s eyes on her the whole time. Not that he has anywhere else to look. Before she knows it, both boys are practically falling over her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t having fun. But it was time for the next level. 

“Do you really think I’m prettier than Emma Watson?” She asks the boy to her left. He nods enthusiastically and finally, finally she looks across the table at Michael. His face is fixed in a scowl and for a moment it’s as if he doesn’t realize she’s looking at him. “What do you think Michael?” She asks suddenly and he blinks, clearing his expression. And before she can think better of it she’s toeing off her heal and sliding her foot along the inside of Michael’s leg. “Do you think I’m prettier than Emma Watson?” 

He jerks up in his seat like he’s been burned and Madison can’t help but laugh. Each new expression of his is like a victory, and she’s never seen surprised before. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, sweet Madison.” He grinds out the words as he forces himself not to react to the feel of her toe sliding up and down the inside of his calf. 

Madison rolls her eyes in annoyance and scowls. “That fake witch bitch,” she bites out, “she doesn't have anything on me.” She’s done playing this game. She flicks her wrist and before anyone at the table realizes what's happening, every single glass is lifted from the table, out of hands, and flung across the room and shattered against the wall. 

“Oops,” she says into the stunned silence. She stands and exits, but not before she catches Michaels amused smile.


	2. Beg

She’s laying in bed that night when he finally comes to her. It’s late, but something inside her knew she should wait. He doesn’t knock, and she didn’t expect him too. She looks up from her phone and suddenly he’s there, looming over her bed. She doesn’t know if he came in quietly while she was distracted or if he used magic to appear. She raises an eyebrow at him, keeping her expression neutral and bored. “What are you doing here?” If she hadn’t been watching him so closely these past few day, she might not have noticed the tension in his shoulders or the stiffness of his stance. 

“Where’s your boy toy?” He smirks as if amused, but he can’t quite meet her eye. 

“Which one?” she asks with a smirk and he does meet her eye at that, his own narrowing. “Why?” She continues, “you jealous?” At that she leans back, knees pulled up and spread, in a position that can’t be construed as anything other than sexual. 

“Jealous?” he asks in that same lofty voice he used in Hell. “Why would I be jealous of something that’s clearly free.”

She sits up in anger at that, extends her hand and uses her powers to shove him backwards against the wall. She can feel his own powers fighting against hers, and can’t help but be impressed. She also feels the exact moment he gives up and lets himself be pinned to the wall. She stands up from the bed to stand before him. Without her heels she’s a good foot shorter than him, and she’d be lying if she said the height difference wasn’t a major turn on. He’s smirking down at her, looking not at all like someone being held against their will. 

Madison glares at him, “You’re cute but I getting tired of this game. If you won’t give me what I want, I’ll find someone who will.” She smirks, “maybe several someones.” 

His smile drops at that and she can feel her magic flex as if he decided to try and reach out. “They don’t appreciate you Madison. They only see what’s on the outside. I see so much more.” His eyes are boring into her, intense and demanding. She fights the urge to look away, instead laying on thick the Hollywood starlet act. 

“What?” she asks with a fake laugh. “You see the real me?” Yes, she wants him, but he’s looking at her with an emotion much deeper than lust and she’s scared. Her heart is pounding with a mix of desire and fear and she’ll be damned if she lets him see either. Another fake smile and she tosses her hair behind her shoulder. “God, could you get anymore cliche? I’ll let you in on a little secret: inner me is just as much of a bitch as the outer. I thought you knew that already.”

“Oh I did, that’s why I like you.” He smiles like he knows what she’s doing, like he doesn’t for one second believe the act she’s putting on. “What I meant was your powers. You’re stronger than anyone gives you credit for. This entire fucking school should be cowering at your feet. 

“So… what? You have a magical boner for me?” She raises an eyebrow. After all her teasing, she never expected him to be so… open with his feelings. “Or… a real boner,” she asks with a sort of giddy manic look in her eye. “Does my magic turn you on?” He’s given her enough of an opening, and the chance to drag him is too tempting. 

“Your powers are… impressive,” he says slowly. His smile has dropped and he looks like he is regretting his choice of word. “I would have to see them go to waste.”

He’s finally falling into her trap, she can see the finish line. He clearly finds her attractive and that knowledge makes her smirk. But there’s a part of her that’s still scared of him. There’s something powerful about him that makes her nervous. He he has literally held the power of life and death over her. She wants that power. Or rather she wants power over him. “Don’t tempt me,” she says and kisses him before he can say another word. 

The kiss is hard and just a little bit angry. On her side at least. She hates seeming desperate and she decides that she wants him to fucking beg for her. He doesn’t respond at first, just takes in her frustration and the hard press of her lips against his. But after a moment he begins to respond, a strange mix of slow and hurried, sloppy and gentle. It reminds her of her first kisses, messy and quick, knowing what to do but in the heat of the moment being too inexperienced and excited to get it quite right. It’s a strange thought, and one that doesn’t line up with her idea of Michael at all so she pushes it to the back of her mind and sucks his lower lip into her mouth. He responds in kind, swiping into her mouth with his tongue asking, no demanding, entrance. 

Michael seems to be getting better at it by the minute and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t already getting wet. It’s a little embarrassing, being so turned on by such a PG-13 makeout session and it’s not until she runs her tongue along the length of his and he moans, deep and sinful, that she realizes she’s still holding him against the wall with her magic. 

She drops her magic, allowing him to move again, and he’s on her in an instant. He pushes forward, arms wrapping around her waist and dragging her as close as possible against his body. He must be done pretending, because with the way his boner is pressed hard against her stomach, there’s no way he’s anything other than attracted to her. She pulls back to look at him and to catch her breath and his pupils are blown wide. He’s breathing fast and deep and it’s invigorating how much he wants her. “You like that?” she asks pressing a hot open mouthed kiss against his collarbone. 

He nods frantically, diving down and going for her lips, hands running up and down her sides. But that’s not good enough for her. She still wants him to beg. She leans back out of range of his seeking kisses, before reaching forward, running a hand through his hair and holding tight. “I asked if you liked that?” she asks again, breathless but still demanding. 

“Yes,” he chokes out, and she can see a flicker of embarrassment cross his features, but she pulls on his hair again and his eyes roll back in pleasure. He tries to kiss her again and this time she lets him. 

Their kisses are intense and dirty and before long she can feel him angling her backwards toward her bed. She lets him for a moment, lets him think he’s in control, but as soon as the back of her knees bump into the bed she spins them, pushing Michael down onto it. 

As she catches her breath she decides she likes him this way. She’s standing between his legs and he’s looking up at her. He’s so tall that there’s still not much of a height difference, but she can feel his ragged breath against her stomach as he holds her close to his chest. She runs a hand down the side of his face, cupping his cheek. She surprised when his eyes flutter closed and he presses his face further into her palm. It’s a gesture so sweet and intimate that he almost seems like a different person than the Michael she’s come to know. But then he opens his eyes and there’s nothing put pure lust staring back at her. 

She doesn’t dive right back in though. She thinks about straddling him, bringing their bodies impossibly closer, but instead she just looks at him, tilts her head considering, and runs her painted nails through his hair.

“Madison…” he growls in frustration, eyes fluttering closed at the contact. His hands are restless, running up and down her back. They rest on her ass for a moment, but its as if his body is on overdrive and can’t seem to stay still. 

“What is it sweetie?” she asks, bending down to press a hot open mouthed kiss against his neck. She licks the curve of his ear as she stands back up. His eyes are closed and he’s nearly panting. “Was there something you wanted?” She’s hot and nearly dripping, but the teasing has become addicting. Seeing him ache for her is intoxicating and she is more than happy to put off her own relief. 

Michael nearly whines, but rather than asking for her like she wants he moves his hands to her front, cupping her breasts and bringing his lips to kiss along the edge of her silky tank top. It’s her turn to moan, the feeling of his warm skin so close to her own. The other boys hadn’t bothered with foreplay, and while most of the time she didn’t either, it was nice to feel admired. With a sigh of resignation more than desire she pulls her top over her head. She wasn’t giving into him, she was still in control, it just so happened that she liked what he was doing. 

And it’s worth it. His eyes dart over her, wide and dark and needy. There is nothing mysterious about him in that moment, just a boy seeing her breasts for the first time. She leans closer to him and he hesitates for a moment before closing the distance and taking her right nipple into his mouth. The groan of satisfaction and desire is delicious against her skin and Madison wishes she could replay it over and over. His tongue licks and flicks over her sensitive nipples, switching between then like he can’t decide which to focus on, while his hands squeeze her breasts. It’s heaven, and she reaches forward pushing off his jacket and undoing the buttons on his shirt while he’s distracted. She gazes down at him through hooded eyes. He’s still latched to her breast, but he’s switched to wrap his arms around her back, pulling her nearly flush against his naked chest. Despite the awkward position, she can tell he has a good body. A bit leaner than the boys she usually goes for, but he’s toned and tall and it more than makes up for the lack of muscles. 

Madison pulls back away from him and his mouth searches after her for a beat before he realizes what’s happened. “Madison,” he moans trying to pull her back, but whatever else he was about to say dies on his lips as she knees in front of him. Reaching forward her hands start working on his belt buckle and Michael lets out a pained groan. Finally free, Madison wastes no time before wrapping her hand around the length of him. Granted it’s been a while, but he is impressive. Average length, but thick. The sight of him makes her mouth water and her pussy clench. Her painted nails are only barely holding on to him, but already his hips are rocking up into her hand. 

“Michael,” she asks, absurdly innocent given the situation, “tell me what you want.” She gives his fully erect cock one solid squeeze before running one finger up the length and circling the tip.

His hips jerked at the contact and his hand darted out to wrap in her hair. She smirks. Clearly, he knows what he wants. And she was more than happy to give it to him: if he asked. 

She took her hands away from him, eyes locked on his noticing the pained look her gave her as she seemed to move away. But rather than stopping her attention, she moved down bringing her mouth closer to the head of his cock. Pre cum was beginning to form at the tip, and it took all her willpower to not reach out her tongue and lick it away. Instead she opened her mouth wide, placed her mouth over his weeping cock and breathed her hot wet breath over him, making sure to never make physical contact. She pulled her head away quickly before he could jerk up into her mouth and smirked up at him as he cried out in frustration. “What do you want Michael?” she asked again.

“You,” he gasped out, “I want you.” He was nearly writhing on the bed, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other combing through her hair at an uneven pace. Madison slid her hands up and down his inner thighs. He still had his pants on but the friction was enough make his eyes flutter nearly closed. 

“And what do you want to do with me?” she asks, having fun watching him squirm. She reaches up and cups her own breasts, squeezing them together and looking up at him through hooded eyes. His gaze is dazed as he focuses in on her movements, his expression shifting between pained and aroused. 

“I want to touch you,” he finally manages to get out. She stands up and his eyes follow her. “I want to fuck you,” his voice cracks on the word fuck, but it’s turned deep and dangerous and Madison just about loses it with lust. She takes her shorts off so she’s standing in just her panties. “I want to lay you down and pound my cock into you until you scream.” He’s gaining confidence and when she finally slips off her final scrap of clothing, his eyes are blown wide with desire. She smiles at him, fully naked and practically dripping, but when he reaches for her she steps back out of his way. 

“Touch yourself,” she demands. He makes a choking sound from the back of his throat, but she just raises an eyebrow, waiting. “Madison…” he warns, but she crosses her arms across her chest, covering herself. His forehead wrinkles in confusion and frustration, but he does as asked and takes himself in hand. He begins to pump his cock up and down, the movements faster and rougher than she thinks would be comfortable, but it’s definitely turning her on. He’s glaring at her through a haze of lust and embarrassment, but when she reaches down and rubs her own clit his expression clears. “Beg for me,” she demands, but her voice is too soft and desire ridden to pack the same punch as her early request. 

“Madison…” he gasps again. His hips are jerking up into his own hand and his eyes are fixed on her fingers rubbing between her legs. His face is twisted in desire, but it’s not until she moans in desire that he finally gives her what she wants. “Please!”

Madison’s eyes flash with victory and she finally gives in, wasting no time in pushing him onto his back and climbing on top. He’s nearly shaking with desire and she crashes her lips against him, rocking her hot center against his cock. His hands touch every inch of her, she’s wants him. He wants her. She’s won. His lips are burning she tangles her hands in his hair, relishing the way he groans as she tugs it. 

Finally she pushes herself up, lining up his pulsing cock with her pussy. “Say it again,” she whispers. She’s pushing her luck, she already had what she wanted, but he says it and she just about comes right there. 

“Please,” he begs, “please.” He circles his thumb against her clit and with a sigh she sinks down onto him. 

The moment after the world seems to pause. He fills her up so deliciously well that it takes her breath away. She looks down at him, at his heavy breaths and hooded eyes staring so intensely up at her, and for a moment it feels like more than desire. It feels intimate in a way that she’s never felt before, not with Kyle and definitely not with any of the idiots she fucked before. It feels like he’s moving in slow motion as he reaches up and brushes his thumb down along her cheek. “Madison,” he says once more, but this time it’s not demanding, or pleading, or a warning, it’s soft and gentle and everything sex has never been before. She wants to live in this moment, in the softness and intimacy, their bodies connected as completely as possible, falling deep in his gaze. It feels like more than sex; it feels like she’s giving him something and that she’s getting something in return. It’s overwhelming and she swallows deeply before she can think too much.

And suddenly the moment is over. She lifts up and pounds back down onto him. Michael gasps at the sensation, but he quickly responds, lifting his body to meet her thrusts. They move together surprisingly well, and even though they just started, she’s pretty sure it’s the best sex she’s ever had. “Yes,” she moans as he thumbs her clit once more, “yes, yes, yes.” She doesn’t care about being in control anymore, and when he suddenly flips them, she doesn’t protest besides letting out a squeak of surprise. 

He’s pounding into her now, and it’s amazing. “Oh, yes,” she cries, her nails scraping against his back. He picks up speed, encouraged by her words or her actions, she’s not sure. “Yes, Michael, oh God yes.”

He kisses her collarbone, panting and wild as he continues to drive into her. “You like that?” he asks his voice soft, but deep and authoritative. “You like that Madison? You like having my cock inside you?” 

“Yes!” she cries. Unlike him, she’s not embarrassed to ask for what she wants. She knows she’s practically mewling at his action, but he’s not slowing down. “Yes, Michael,” she cries, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck!” She’s close to coming and she can feel her pussy clenching around him. He gasps at the sensation, nearly collapsing against her, but he pushes through, pounding hard against her. He moves his hand down and rubs against her clit, and Madison is done.

“Michael,” she screams as she comes. The feeling is overwhelming. She literally feels like she’s breaking apart. It’s like nothing she’s experience before and she doesn’t quite know how to handle it. There’s too much happening and in desperation she leans forward and bites Michael on the shoulder. He shudders against her and gasps out her name, giving a final thrust before coming inside her, collapsing against her, their bodies heaving against each other. 

His cock is still inside her as his breath evens out. Overcome with a sudden burst of gentleness she brushes his hair back away from his face. He sighs, his eyes shut and his face nearly buried in her neck. Finally he rolls over onto his back beside her. She’s exhausted and her limbs feel weak, but she feels more satisfied than she’s ever felt in this life or her last. It takes effort but she turns her head to look at Micheal through dazed eyes, fighting off sleep as best she can. She expects him to look exhausted, if not already asleep, but he’s watching her with a look of apprehension that she doesn’t quite understand. 

His eyes are heavy, but he looks at her as if she might run. There’s wanting in his gaze, but it’s not quite desire. “A woman is a dish for the gods, if the devil dress her not,” he whispers, so soft she’s not sure she heard him right. He looks pained, but Madison is too exhausted and sated to think too much about it. She doesn’t want to worry about anything at the moment; doesn’t want to think. She wants to enjoy the moment, enjoy the satisfaction, and she wants to sleep wrapped in warm arms. 

“Stop. Thinking.” she demands, sleep pulling her under. Whatever he’s thinking, she hopes he keeps to himself. She scoots closer and pulls his arm around her, burying her face against his chest. It’s more domestic than she’s used to, but she’s past caring. And he lets her. His arms are wrapped against her and after a moment she can feel his breathing even out as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first sex scene #dead


End file.
